


Klancemas 2019 prompt: Home

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: A short little drabble that came to mind while looking at paladin.teddy's klancemas prompt list. hope all who read enjoy and happy healthy holidays and new year to all!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Klancemas 2019 prompt: Home

**Author's Note:**

> My three oc klance kiddos are mentioned briefly in this. I do plan on fleshing them out in future pieces!
> 
> Luna: Adolpted daughter/first baby: adopted after keith saved her from a burning building and he and Lance learn her biological parents were killed in the blaze
> 
> Rey: Second baby: A son Veronica carried for them acting as their surrogate.
> 
> Mirai: half galra: second daughter: Found abandoned on a far of planet by Keith on a mission with the blades. The rest is history LOL

They say home isn’t necessarily a place but can be many things. It’s an environment and a comfort that’s created when respect, affection- and above all else, love come together. Keith’s father had told him something along those lines when he was little but didn’t truly understand it until he was older. He found home in Shiro and Adam when they took him under their wing after being bounced around in foster care for years after his dad’s tragic and untimely passing. He found it with the rest of team Voltron aboard the castle of lions and on the atlas, joining together when they were unwittingly flung into an intergalactic war. He felt it when he reunited with his mother and found a new companion in Kosmo while riding through the quantum abyss.

After ending the war, it wasn’t hard for him to see where, and with whom his home was. He had formed a sort family within the Blades of Marmora as well after becoming leader, traversing the universe to help rebuild and assist those devastated by Zarkon’s empire. It was as fulfilling as it was hard work, which he was humbled by and could even say he enjoyed. 

But he was always ready to return to his heart and home back on Earth. It was a snarky cuban man with ocean blue eyes and brunette curls who he called the love of his life, who he vowed himself to, a ring as just one reminder. It was in their three beautiful children who he absolutely adored with all of himself, curled up with them in their bed on a lazy weekend morning. He sighs content at the sight before him. He wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
